


Quando un Serpeverde si annoia

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also I really love Much Ado About Nothing, F/M, I'm Sorry, It's just for fun I swear, Parody, Really I can't stand Dramione, have fun
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: – E la tua idea, quale sarebbe?L’amico gli rivolse un sorriso scaltro e abbassò la voce. – Di provarci anche noi. Facciamo innamorare qualcuno di una tizia che odia.– Ma che scemenza! Secondo me non funzionerà mai.– Proviamo!– No, non mi va.– Oh, dai! Pensa: se funzionasse, sarebbe uno spasso!Per Merlino, quanto sapeva essere insistente! Theo provò ad opporre resistenza, ma alla fine cedette. – Va bene, – sospirò dopo un po’. – A chi pensavi di fare questo scherzo?





	Quando un Serpeverde si annoia

 

 

 

 

 

**Quando un Serpeverde si annoia**

 

 

 

– E se giocassimo a scacchi?  
Theodore sbuffò. – Non facciamo _altro_ che giocare a scacchi.  
– Beh, allora proponi tu qualcosa! Io mi annoio!  
– E io mi annoio a sentire te che ti annoi, va bene? Piantala!  
Anche Blaise sbuffò sonoramente, per poi alzarsi in piedi e camminare attorno al divano. _Che noia_ , si ripeté mentalmente. Non c’era nulla da fare, quel pomeriggio: aveva già finito i compiti, e il tempo era troppo brutto per poter uscire nel parco; aveva provato a coinvolgere Nott con qualche sfida, ma i giochi da tavolo perdevano il loro fascino dopo la decimillesima partita.  
Insomma, _non c’era nulla da fare._  
Blaise continuò a camminare, irrequieto, finché la voce di Theodore non lo interruppe.  
– Puoi smettere di muoverti? Mi fai venire il mal di testa!  
– Oh, e che palle! – brontolò Zabini. Il suo amico era disteso sul divanetto della sala comune, una mano sugli occhi come se non ne potesse più del mondo e di tutto ciò che vi albergava. Pareva la pigrizia incarnata, e questo dava _molto_ fastidio a Blaise.  
Insomma, avevano tredici anni! Dovevano essere nel massimo della loro vitalità, dell’energia, della voglia di fare qualcosa! E invece Nott… si crogiolava nella _noia._  
Blaise meditò seriamente di fargli uno scherzo, adesso che era distratto. Si avvicinò quatto quatto e alzò le mani, pronto a fargli il solletico senza pietà finché non gli fossero uscite le lacrime per le risate.  
– Non provarci, Zabini.  
– Oh, _che palle!_  
– Che succede? Tutto bene? – fece una vocina, appena sulla soglia del dormitorio femminile. Apparteneva a Pansy Parkinson, ragazzina sveglia che però Blaise trovava cordialmente antipatica.  
Theo si alzò a sedere con indolenza e la guardò. – A parte il fatto che Zabini rompe perché si annoia? Tutto bene.  
Pansy rivolse a Blaise una smorfia. – Oh, ti annoi? – domandò, ironica. – Cos’è, ti sei già stufato di prendere in giro le bambine di primo anno?  
– _Gne gne gne._ Permalosa. Sempre a rivangare le vecchie storie, tu. – Il ragazzo guardò meglio la compagna di Casa e vide che teneva qualcosa tra le mani. – Che roba è?  
– Un libro. Non riconosci un libro, quando lo vedi?  
– Intendevo dire: di che parla?  
Pansy si avvicinò e glielo porse. – Guardatelo da solo. Non è mio, l’ho preso da una che l’ha trovato in biblioteca.  
Un po’ diffidente (non amava granché i libri, lui) Blaise prese il tomo e ne osservò la copertina. Non era lungo, magari avrebbe potuto leggerlo per passare il tempo.  
– “Molto rumore per nulla”. Mai sentito.  
– Certo, perché sei un ignorante. – Pansy gli sorrise beffarda. – Non conosci le Shakespeare, vero?  
– Shakespeare? Era un autore Babbano. Che leggi a fare gli autori Babbani? – mugolò Theodore, d’improvviso interessato.  
– Shakespeare _non era_ un Babbano. – Pansy guardò alternatamente Nott e Zabini, dopodiché sospirò. – Sono state un gruppo di donne a scrivere, sotto il nome di Shakespeare, le opere e i sonetti. Un gruppo di _streghe_ , per la precisione.  
– Streghe? Figuriamoci! – Nott si alzò in piedi. – Sembra una cretinata peggio di quelle che racconta Malfoy!  
– Beh, è la verità. È scritto nei libri.  
– Merlino, Parkinson, sai che quando fai così sembri la Granger? _È scritto nei libri, è scritto nei libri_ … – la canzonò, facendo il verso all’amica di Potter.  
L’offesa era tale che Pansy non resse. Sbuffò, lanciò uno sguardo feroce a Nott e se ne andò via, sbattendo i piedi.  
– Ahahah! Che tonta! – rise forte Theodore, non appena la ragazza fu fuori portata. – Credere a una baggianata come… Blaise? Mi senti, Blaise?  
Ma il suo amico non rispose, concentrato com’era a leggere il libro che Pansy gli aveva lasciato.  
– Oh no, un altro secchione…  
– Zitto, Nott. È interessante.  
– Sì, certo. Dai, giochiamo a Sparaschiocco?  
– No.  
– Ma… adesso _io_ mi annoio!  
Niente. Blaise passò la successiva ora a leggere, ridacchiando sommessamente di tanto in tanto. A Theodore non restò che sdraiarsi di nuovo sul divano e tediarsi in silenzio.  
   
– Ho un’idea.  
Nott si riscosse e sbadigliò. – Davvero?  
– Sì.  
Nella penombra della sala comune, gli occhi di Zabini risplendevano di gioia malvagia. Theodore si preoccupò.  
– Sarebbe?  
Blaise ridacchiò, poi gli porse il libro che aveva letto fino a quel momento. – Vedi? In questo punto, per fare uno scherzo al protagonista, i suoi amici gli fanno credere che una tizia si sia innamorata di lui.  
Rise di nuovo; sembrava trovare quel fatto molto divertente. Nott invece non capiva proprio dove volesse andare a parare.  
– E… quindi?  
– _Quindi_ il protagonista, che fino a un minuto prima odiava a morte la tizia, sentendone parlare bene si innamora di lei!  
– Ma… come? _Così?_  
– Esatto: si gioca tutto sulla suggestione. È fottutamente geniale, non trovi?  
No, Theo non trovava, ma seguitò ad assecondare Blaise. – E la tua idea, quale sarebbe?  
L’amico gli rivolse un sorriso scaltro e abbassò la voce. – Di provarci anche noi. Facciamo innamorare qualcuno di una tizia che odia.  
– Ma che scemenza! Secondo me non funzionerà mai.  
– Proviamo!  
– No, non mi va.  
– Oh, _dai!_ Pensa: se funzionasse, sarebbe uno spasso!  
Per Merlino, quanto sapeva essere insistente! Theo provò ad opporre resistenza, ma alla fine cedette. – Va bene, – sospirò dopo un po’. – A chi pensavi di fare questo scherzo?  
Blaise ci pensò su, poi si guardò attorno. Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo su tutti i presenti della sala comune e si fermò, puntando la vittima.  
– _Lui_ – bisbigliò con un sogghigno. – Lo faremo a lui.  
Nott seguì la direzione del suo sguardo, e sogghignò a sua volta.  
– Okay. Mi hai convinto.  
   
Ignaro della conversazione, Draco Malfoy seguitava a fare i compiti in un angolo.  
   
   
I pomeriggi dei tre giorni successivi furono dedicati alla pianificazione dello scherzo di Nott e Zabini. Per loro fortuna, il giovane Malfoy era abitudinario come un orologio a cucù e prevedibile come il ghiaccio al Polo Nord: finite le lezioni mattutine e il pranzo andava a studiare in sala comune, poi seguiva i corsi pomeridiani oppure l’allenamento di Quidditch. Se non aveva né gli uni né l’altro, girellava per il parco o per i corridoi di Hogwarts, da solo o insieme a Tiger e Goyle, e quasi sempre per gli stessi percorsi.  
Una preda fin troppo facile per due pedinatori dilettanti.  
Il quarto giorno, Theo e Blaise si appostarono vicino alla parete del corridoio del quarto piano; secondo i loro calcoli, Draco sarebbe passato di lì nell’arco di pochi minuti, e sarebbe stato da solo: fuori infatti infuriava una bufera (il che escludeva una passeggiata all’esterno), Gregory era rinchiuso in infermeria per una brutta tosse canina che stordiva chiunque nel giro di tre metri e Vincent stava scontando una punizione dalla Sprite. La situazione _ideale_.  
– Ti ricordi cosa devi dire?  
– Certo che me lo ricordo, Nott.  
– Devi parlare bene della Granger, pensi di riuscirci?  
– Come no. Sono un attore nato. – Nel dir ciò Blaise sfoderò il migliore dei suoi sorrisi, mettendo in mostra tutti i denti. – Mia madre dice sempre che potrei avere un futuro, sai, perché ho un bel personale, un grande carisma e…  
– Hai anche dell’insalata tra i denti.  
– … dove? Qui?  
– Più a sinistra… ecco.  
– … adesso?  
– Tolta.  
– Grazie.  
In quella, dalle scale, si sentì un canticchiare allegro. Draco doveva essere di buon umore per qualche motivo, e approfittava del fatto che il corridoio fosse deserto per esprimere i propri sentimenti a mezza voce.  
– “Vieni, mescola il mio calderone…” – gorgheggiava, con una sgradevole voce nasale.  
– Arriva! Preparati! – sussurrò Nott.  
– Un momento, devo entrare nel personaggio… uhhhhmmmm…  
– Oh, _e muoviti!_  
– “E, se con passione ti…”  
– Allora, Blaise, cosa mi dicevi di Potter?  
La canzone si interruppe. Blaise trattenne a stento una risata, sapendo che metà dello scopo era raggiunto. Bastava nominare Potter, e subito l’attenzione maligna di Malfoy si concentrava.  
– L’ho sentito parlare con Weasley, in biblioteca – rispose. Sia lui che Theodore fingevano di osservare un arazzo dando le spalle alle scale, in modo che Draco pensasse di non essere stato notato da loro. – Era parecchio arrabbiato.  
– E come mai? – fece Nott. Dietro di loro si sentì un rumore di passi attutiti, come se Malfoy si stesse avvicinando di soppiatto. Blaise ghignò.  
– Ce l’aveva con la Granger. Sai, pare abbia una cotta per Draco, e questo manda i suoi amici su tutte le furie.  
_SBRANG!_  
   
Ci volle tutto l’autocontrollo di Blaise e Theo perché i due ragazzi non si voltassero a guardare. Il trambusto era stato inequivocabilmente provocato da un’armatura caduta a terra – e serviva davvero poca immaginazione per capire _chi_ poteva aver combinato un tale disastro.  
Nott spalancò la bocca in segno di stupore. – Draco? Intendi dire Draco _Malfoy?_ E _piace alla Granger?_  
– Questo è quanto diceva Potter. E lui non sembrava averla presa bene.  
Stava funzionando! In cuor suo, Blaise gioì. Il fatto che Malfoy non fosse ancora arrivato ad interromperli significava che si era messo in ascolto, magari nascosto proprio dietro un’altra armatura. E se ascoltava, allora _era interessato._  
– Fossi in Draco, nemmeno io la prenderei bene! – sghignazzò Theo. – Insomma, avrei capito se fosse Brown, oppure Patil, ma _Granger…_  
– Beh, dai, poteva andargli peggio. Insomma – e qui Blaise prese fiato, preparandosi all’enormità che stava per sparare, – non si può negare che quella ragazza sia intelligente.  
– Giusto! – approvò Theo. – Non è un’oca come tante altre qui a scuola!  
– Né si può dire che sia bruttissima, in fondo…  
– Nah, infatti. Falla crescere di qualche anno e vedrai. Viso carino, gambe lunghe… non è male!  
– Proprio quello che volevo dire. E secondo me, a conoscerla è anche simpatica.  
– Ma sei sicuro di aver capito bene? Che le piace Draco?  
– Sicurissimo. Potter diceva di averla sentita anche piangere per lui: sa di non avere speranze, poveretta, e si vergogna di ciò che prova. Insomma, non poteva scegliere ragazzo peggiore per innamorarsi!  
– Eh, in effetti Malfoy non l’ha mai sopportata. Sta sempre lì a prenderla in giro… Una volta era divertente, ma dopo tre anni non fa più neanche ridere.  
– E pensa – Blaise alzò leggermente la voce – se venisse a sapere che Granger ha una cotta per lui. Non la finirebbe più di deriderla!  
– Hai ragione. – Theo voltò la testa per una frazione di secondo ed ebbe modo di vederlo, il loro ascoltatore: il viso paonazzo, le orecchie tese il più possibile per cogliere ogni parola. – Mi fa un po’ pena, poveretta. Malfoy sa essere crudele, quando vuole.  
– Già. Comunque, a quanto ho capito Potter è contrario. Secondo lui Granger sta facendo uno sbaglio.  
– Non ha tutti i torti, eh. Lo penso anch’io! Ma secondo te – e Theo fece l’occhiolino a Blaise – a prescindere da come reagirebbe, è il caso di dirlo a Draco?  
L’altro finse di pensarci su. – Nah, – concluse. – Non ne vale la pena. Tanto di sicuro non la ricambia, e a me non va di rovinarle la vita. Poveraccia.  
– Hai ragione, non merita di essere umiliata. Beh, grazie del pettegolezzo, ma ora devo proprio scappare a fare i compiti! – e dandogli una virile pacca sulla spalla, Nott salutò l’amico e si diresse verso la scala.  
Nel farlo, dovette far finta di non vedere Draco celato malamente dietro l’armatura, e di conseguenza trattenere la sonora risata che gli stava nascendo in gola.  
Per Salazar, Zabini aveva ragione! Malfoy si era bevuto tutte le loro scemenze sulla Granger… Cosa sarebbe successo, ora?  
   
   
_Cosa diamine dovrei fare?_  
La domanda inespressa rimbombò nel silenzio nel bagno. Draco osservò attentamente il proprio riflesso nello specchio, come sperando che questi si animasse e gli fornisse una soluzione al suo problema.  
_Granger ha una cotta per me._  
Sulle prime aveva pensato ad uno scherzo. _Doveva_ esserlo. In quale universo una come lei poteva innamorarsi di lui? No, meglio: in quale universo _uno come lui_ poteva piacere a lei?  
D’altra parte, era sicuro che Nott e Zabini non lo avessero visto, _quindi_ stavano parlando tra di loro, _quindi_ non poteva essere uno scherzo: perché infatti avrebbero dovuto farlo, se lui non fosse stato presente?  
_Quindi, Granger ha una cotta per me._  
La cosa più strana, a ben pensarci, era che quell’idea non gli faceva il minimo ribrezzo. Insomma, si stava parlando della ragazza che lui considerava la più antipatica sulla faccia della terra! La Mezzosangue zannuta! L’amica di Potter! Roba da far accapponare la pelle!  
… eppure niente, nessun brivido di disgusto. Solo… stupore. Non era mai successo che una qualsiasi ragazza fosse interessata a lui (o meglio, che lui lo venisse a sapere) e Draco non aveva idea di come comportarsi.  
_Anzitutto: perché?_  
Tornò a guardarsi allo specchio, e ciò che vide non gli piacque. Un ragazzino basso e ossuto, con mento e zigomi appuntiti; i suoi capelli, praticamente bianchi, facevano sembrare la sua carnagione chiara ancora più pallida e malaticcia, e sotto i suoi occhi si annidavano cupe occhiaie violacee.  
Non era bello, lo sapeva benissimo. E tuttavia, quell’insieme di brutture e difetti risultava _gradito_ ad un’altra persona. Draco spalancò gli occhi, colpito per l’ennesima volta dalla rivelazione: _lui_ piaceva a qualcuno!  
Un guizzo d’orgoglio lo smosse e lo fece sorridere come un ebete. Quello era decisamente un bene per la sua autostima da tredicenne consapevole della propria scarsa avvenenza: e il fatto che l’interesse nei suoi confronti provenisse da Granger non intaccava per nulla quella soddisfazione.  
Granger! Zabini e Nott avevano parlato anche di lei, poco prima. Cos’avevano detto? Che era intelligente, simpatica… e la compativano per la sua cotta, destinata a rimanere un segreto inconfessabile.  
Draco ghignò. Certo che la compativano! E avrebbero continuato a compatirla per tutta la vita! Figuriamoci se _lui_ poteva essere minimamente interessato a una come la Zannuta! Ah ah ah! Roba da rimanerci secchi per le risate!  
… intelligente? Beh, sì, su questo Draco non trovava nulla da obiettare. Magari non era la ragazza più carina del mondo, questo no, ma di sicuro quanto a cervello nessuno poteva batterla. E insomma, lui stesso avrebbe preferito una compagna acuta e poco attraente ad una “figa” senza talento.  
… poco attraente? In verità, anche su questo doveva dare ragione a Nott. Suo padre gli aveva detto spesso che gli adolescenti bruttini a tredici-quattordici anni tendono a imbellirsi con l’età, e viceversa; se fosse stato anche il caso di Granger? Se nel giro di un paio di anni fosse diventata graziosa? A parte che un po’ già lo era – la forma del suo viso, tanto per dire, non era poi così male, e a Draco piacevano molto i suoi occhi scuri…  
… Granger aveva gli occhi scuri? Gli sembrava proprio di sì, o almeno ricordava di aver notato questo particolare. Marroni, proprio come i capelli. A Draco piacevano le brune, sì, molto meglio delle bionde o delle rosse.  
_Va bene, lo ammetto: lei non è poi così male. Anzi, è carina. Potrebbe piacermi, se solo fosse più simpatica._  
Ma poi, lo era o no? Cosa ne sapeva lui? Non si erano mai scambiati più di due parole in tre anni, esclusivamente per insultarsi a vicenda; d’altra parte, era sempre Draco a incominciare – non l’avevano forse detto anche Nott e Zabini, che lui esagerava?  
Chissà, forse dietro l’apparenza da secchiona dentona si celava uno spirito allegro e cordiale; anzi, doveva essere _sicuramente_ così, altrimenti Potter e Weasley non sarebbero stati suoi amici!  
_Okay, okay. La Granger potrebbe piacermi. È carina, intelligente, sa essere spiritosa… e se le parlassi gentilmente potremmo essere amici, andare d’accordo, farci compagnia… e poi, io le piaccio!_  
E da lì in poi la fantasia corse, più del dovuto: pochi minuti dopo Draco riusciva persino a immaginarsi mentre passeggiava con lei, le diceva qualcosa di spiritoso per farla ridere, studiava con lei in biblioteca e le dava appuntamento per andare a Hogsmeade. In preda a quella momentanea e improvvisa follia, pensò che Lucius e Narcissa avrebbero persino approvato il suo legame con una Mezzosangue – i Malfoy dovevano tuttora dimostrare di non essere legati al vecchio regime anti-Babbano, e quale espediente migliore di quello? Se la Mezzosangue in questione poi era carina, gentile, educata ed intelligente…  
Insomma, neanche un’ora dopo la conversazione tra Nott e Zabini, Draco Malfoy decise che avrebbe potuto dare una possibilità a Hermione Granger.  
_Per il suo bene, certo: non desidero che soffra per me. E anche perché voglio vedere la faccia di Sfregiato quando lo saprà._  
   
   
– Che succede, Hermione?  
La ragazza non rispose. Socchiuse gli occhi, come in ascolto di qualcosa, poi scosse il capo. – Nulla, – replicò. – Mi stavano solo fischiando le orecchie.  
– Allora qualcuno ti pensa! – scherzò Harry. Hermione rise, ma subito dovette spiegare a Ron il significato di quel modo di dire Babbano.  
– Sarà Piton che corregge i compiti, ci scommetto – commentò allora questi. – “Avevo chiesto due rotoli di pergamena, ma la signorina Granger ne ha scritti otto. Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro per avermi obbligato a lavorare di più” – disse poi, imitando alla perfezione la voce lenta e sibilante del professore di Pozioni.  
– Spiritoso – lo rimbeccò Hermione, mentre Harry rideva a crepapelle. Il gran freddo di quella giornata aveva costretto i tre a starsene in sala comune, ben imbacuccati davanti al caminetto; i compiti, stranamente, erano stati terminati da un pezzo, e l’ora di cena sarebbe giunta di lì a poco.  
Un’ottima serata, nel complesso.  
Almeno finché Neville Paciock non entrò nella sala, l’espressione stravolta e un foglietto stretto tra le dita.  
– Her-m-m-mione, p-p-per t-te – farfugliò, tendendo la mano. La compagna si alzò e andò verso di lui; provò a domandargli spiegazioni, ma Neville sembrava incapace di parlare: il povero ragazzo scosse solo la testa e si trascinò via.  
– Sembrava sconvolto. Che abbia incrociato Pix in corridoio? – chiese Ron, aspettandosi una risposta da Hermione. La ragazza però sembrava assorbita dalla lettura del biglietto misterioso; lo lesse tra sé, lo girò, lo rilesse e lo girò di nuovo. Alla fine, sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
– Oh, quel tipo è proprio idiota come sembra. Harry, mi passi la penna, per favore? Sì, quella d’oca va benissimo, grazie.  
Senza dire una parola, scrisse in fretta qualche riga sulla parte bianca del biglietto e lo fece volare fuori dalla sala comune con un colpo di bacchetta un po’ troppo deciso.  
Harry e Ron si guardarono, e capirono in quell’istante che _non_ volevano sapere cosa fosse appena successo.  
   
Appoggiato vicino all’ingresso della Torre di Grifondoro, Draco Malfoy si complimentava con se stesso per la brillante idea che aveva avuto.  
Se fosse andato direttamente dalla Granger per chiederle un appuntamento, o quantomeno dichiarare una tregua, c’era il rischio che gli altri membri del Trio Miracoli lo affatturassero o cercassero di dissuadere l’amica. Inviandole invece un bigliettino anonimo in cui le chiedeva di vedersi da solo a sola, lì in quel corridoio, c’erano più possibilità che la ragazza si recasse da lui priva di quelle due inutili appendici viventi.  
Sì, sarebbe venuta. Draco era ricorso a tutte le sue abilità scrittorie per comporre un messaggio gentile ed educato, facendo leva anche sulle passioni (almeno, quelle conosciute) della ragazza. Granger non poteva rifiutare quell’appuntamento, anche se “al buio”.  
Si sistemò meglio i capelli (forse aveva ecceduto con la Lozione Fissante, ma non importava) e si preparò a sfoderare il migliore dei suoi sorrisi (dopo essersi assicurato di aver lavato i denti).  
Chissà come sarebbe stata sorpresa la Granger, nello scoprire _chi_ le aveva scritto e che l’oggetto del suo amore non solo non intendeva deriderla, ma desiderava conoscerla meglio ed eventualmente intraprendere una storia con lei!  
E chissà se a Potter e Weasley sarebbero scoppiate le coronarie!  
Draco era immerso in queste amene riflessioni, quando qualcosa giunse ad interromperle. Il foglietto di pergamena che aveva consegnato poco prima a Paciock (insieme a mille minacce di morte in altrettante maniere atroci, se avesse osato rivelare chi era il mittente) stava svolazzando verso di lui dalle scale della Torre; il ragazzo mise le mani a coppa per prenderlo, poi, fremente, lo aprì.  
Dietro alla facciata su cui lui aveva scritto c’era la risposta di Granger.  
   
_“Malfoy,_  
_non so cosa ti sia preso, ma la mia risposta è no. NON verrò a nessun appuntamento con te, NON ho desiderio di conoscerti meglio e no, NON sono interessata ad un buono sconto per Scrivenshaft._  
_So benissimo che fai tutto ciò soltanto per avere l’occasione di prendermi in giro e umiliarmi. Inoltre, penso che tu sia arrogante ed antipatico, e il tuo razzismo nei confronti dei Babbani è altamente irritante._  
_Sta’ alla larga da me e dai miei amici._  
_H.G._  
   
_PS: la prossima volta che vuoi scrivere un biglietto anonimo, evita di usare pergamena intestata.”_  
   
Draco sgranò gli occhi. No, decisamente _non_ si aspettava una risposta del genere. E che significava “pergamena intestata”?  
Rigirò il biglietto tra le mani e notò, in alto a destra, la scritta in piccolo “L. Malfoy” corredata del motto della sua famiglia.  
_Accidenti!_  
Si sbatté una mano sulla faccia e corse via, rosso in volto.  
Giunto che fu nella sua sala comune si gettò sul divano, riprese il foglietto e lo rilesse, soppesando ogni parola. Dannazione! Che senso aveva tutto ciò? Perché la Granger gli dava dell’arrogante e dell’antipatico, se era cotta di lui? Perché, se aveva capito chi era l’autore del biglietto, non si era precipitata da lui sprizzando gioia da tutti i pori?  
La confusione era grande in Draco. Gli ci vollero tre riletture e mezza di quelle poche righe, per iniziare a vedere la luce.  
Che idiota a non averci pensato subito! Era _evidente_ che la risposta di Hermione non sarebbe stata diversa da così! Lei era pur sempre la migliore amica di Potter, non poteva esprimere apertamente i propri sentimenti.  
_Combattuta tra l’amicizia e me. Molto Grifondiota._  
Ciò spiegava anche il tono duro che la ragazza aveva usato per rispondergli. Di certo l’aveva fatto per dimostrare ai due sfigati il proprio disinteresse per lui, quando invece…  
_… ha una cotta per me. Già._  
Di nuovo, una fitta d’orgoglio lo prese allo stomaco, condita però da una nota di fastidio. D’accordo, Granger era stata astuta e intelligente, ma… insomma, era proprio necessario dargli dell’arrogante e dell’antipatico? Non sarebbe bastato un “No, grazie, non mi interessi”?  
Rilesse ancora una volta il biglietto. Sì, quelle parole erano decisamente _troppo_ offensive, anche se nascondevano un sottotesto tutt’altro che ostile.  
E poi, insomma, poteva almeno avere il fegato di scendere dalla sala comune, invece di rimandargli indietro quello stupido biglietto! Nella sua foga di compiacere gli amici e preservare il proprio orgoglio, Granger era riuscita a infliggergli un’umiliazione: quel rifiuto di ammettere la sua ammirazione era uno smacco totale, per lui.  
Draco chiuse le dita e accartocciò il foglio con rabbia, per poi lanciarlo dritto nel camino. Al diavolo lei, la sua intelligenza, il suo bel visetto, i suoi occhioni scuri… al diavolo tutto ciò su cui aveva fantasticato quel giorno: _nessuno_ poteva permettersi di trattarlo così, mai. Nemmeno l’unica persona al mondo che sembrava interessata sentimentalmente a lui. Nemmeno l’unica persona che, forse, si sarebbe _mai_ interessata a lui in tutta la sua vita.  
Furba o meno, innamorata o meno, quella ragazzina aveva esagerato. Poteva scordarsi le sue attenzioni, da quel momento in poi.  
_… e io posso scordarmi le sue. Sigh. Sono uno sfigato, piaccio solo a ragazze che non mi meritano, resterò sempre da solo..._  
– Malfoy, ti scansi? Vorrei sedermi.  
Sorpreso, Draco sobbalzò. Pansy Parkinson era in piedi accanto al divano e torreggiava su di lui, scrutandolo con una certa serietà. Il ragazzo annuì in fretta e le fece posto.  
– Grazie. – Con un sospiro Pansy si sedette, tirò fuori un libro dalla borsa e se lo posò in grembo. – Va tutto bene? Sei più pallido del solito, e ce ne vuole – fece poi.  
Quella curiosità indispose Draco ancora di più. – Sto bene – mugugnò. – Fatti gli affari tuoi.  
– Ehi, scusa, cercavo solo di essere gentile. Vedi di fare meno l’acido, la prossima volta che qualcuno ti parla.  
_Acido!_ Si era già sentito dare dell’arrogante e dell’antipatico, ora anche dell’acido…!  
Draco sbuffò e incrociò le braccia. Quel giorno _tutti_ parevano avercela con lui. Granger, Parkinson… sembrava una gara a chi ferisse di più il suo orgoglio!  
– “Acido” lo dici a qualcun altro, chiaro? – berciò.  
– Lo dico a chi è acido. Tu lo sei. E sei anche stupido, se non te ne rendi conto da solo.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso Pansy, pronto a lanciarle una risposta avvelenata, ma si fermò.  
Che strano. Granger era cotta di lui, stando a quanto dicevano Nott e Zabini, eppure le sue parole lo avevano offeso profondamente. Parkinson invece lo stava insultando mossa solo dalla sua caratteristica schiettezza, non da necessità di dissimulare un sentimento o altro: era _sincera._  
L’orgoglio di Draco non tollerava che l’ammirazione di Hermione restasse inespressa, ma sembrava sopportare piuttosto bene le osservazioni caustiche della sua compagna di casa.  
_Interessante._  
Continuò ad osservarla in silenzio mentre Pansy apriva il suo libro e iniziava a leggere. Anche lei era bruna, notò Draco; bruna con gli occhi scuri. Simpatica? A volte, quando la si prendeva per il verso giusto. Intelligente? Beh, stupida non era.  
E chissà, _forse_ anche i suoi insulti nascondevano un’altra verità. Se Granger era riuscita a nascondere i suoi sentimenti dietro ad un atteggiamento scostante e repulsivo, _forse_ Pansy stava cercando di fare la stessa cosa.  
_Uhm._  
Preda ormai della voglia di risolvere quel dubbio, Draco si schiarì rumorosamente la voce. – Parkinson, – chiese, – ti va di venire a Hogsmeade insieme a me, la prossima volta?  
Pansy distolse di malavoglia gli occhi dal libro. – Se non hai proprio nessun altro con cui andare…  
– Nemmeno tu, a quanto ne so.  
– … ci sto. Ora lasciami leggere.  
Draco si lasciò andare ad un sorriso soddisfatto. Bene: _quella_ era una risposta che piaceva al suo orgoglio, accidenti.  
_Al diavolo la Mezzosangue!_  
   
   
– Lo sapevo che il tuo piano era una fregatura. – Nott fece una smorfia, poi distolse lo sguardo da Draco e Pansy. – Guardalo. Ti pare innamorato della Granger? A me no.  
– Non ho mai detto che avrebbe funzionato. Ho solo proposto di provarci – obiettò Zabini. A suo modo era contento di come erano andate le cose quel pomeriggio: Pansy Parkinson aveva _seriamente_ bisogno di un ragazzo, e forse Malfoy era il più adatto a lei.  
– In ogni caso, – brontolò di nuovo Theodore, – siamo di nuovo senza nulla da fare. Andiamo a dar fastidio alla piovra gigante?  
– Naaah. C’è la nebbia, di fuori.  
– Allora giochiamo a Sparaschiocco!  
– In verità, pensavo di iniziare un altro libro. – Blaise aprì la borsa e ne trasse fuori un volume.  
– Ancora le Shakespeare?! – Nott grugnì, deluso. – Cos’è, vuoi cercare ispirazione per un’altra idea balorda?  
– No no, tranquillo. A quanto mi hanno detto, questo non dà grandi spunti. – Rigirò tra le mani il volume e ne lesse la trama sul retro. – Infatti – commentò, pensieroso. – I figli di due famiglie rivali si innamorano e cercano di stare insieme nonostante tutti gli ostacoli. Non sembra materiale da scherzo, no? Tu che ne pensi?  
Theodore fece per ribattere, ma si fermò. Stava per dire che, in effetti, la locuzione “famiglie rivali” lo aveva fatto immediatamente pensare a Malfoy e a Weasley (accidenti, Draco non faceva che parlar male dell’amico di Potter e della schiera dei suoi fratelli! E poi, _sbaglio o c’è anche una sorella? Se fosse così, sarebbe perfetto!_ ) quando lo sguardo gli cadde su Draco e Pansy. I due sedevano a poca distanza l’uno dall’altra, osservandosi di sottecchi come se temessero di scoprirsi a vicenda.  
Lo stesso pensiero formulato poco prima da Blaise passò nella sua mente: quei due stavano davvero _troppo_ bene insieme, davvero _troppo;_ inoltre, il fatto che la linguaccia velenosa di Parkinson fosse finalmente ferma la diceva lunga sull’influenza che Malfoy poteva avere su di lei.  
Valeva la pena di spezzare quell’atmosfera per un qualche scherzo astruso?  
_Forse no. Anzi, sicuramente no._  
– Hai ragione – rispose allora, sorridendo. – Non mi fa venire in mente nessuno che conosciamo.  
– Proprio quello che intendevo. Beh, – Blaise si sistemò sul divano e aprì il volume alla prima pagina, – sono comunque curioso di vedere come va a finire.  
– Buon divertimento – gli augurò Nott. Si alzò in piedi e fece per dirigersi verso la porta della sala comune.  
– _Però…_  
Ahia. Theodore si voltò verso l’amico, giusto in tempo per scorgere un lampo di malvagia genialità nel suo sguardo.  
– _Però…_ – continuò Blaise. – Due famiglie rivali… Weasley e Malfoy… _Si può fare!_  
Rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto a Nott, il quale crollò il capo e sospirò.  
_È proprio vero: può accadere di tutto, quando un Serpeverde si annoia._  
_Ed ho paura che questo sia solo l’inizio._  



End file.
